In automotive use and the like, it is common to provide weld nuts and pierce nuts for attachment to sheet metal parts to provide a means for fastening bolts, screws and the like.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a nut, joint and method and apparatus for making the joint, wherein high strength is obtained with minimum metal wherein excellent torque characteristics are provided, wherein the nut is readily located and properly positioned with respect to the metal part and wherein the same nut can be utilized for different gauge metal parts.